Give It Up
by sarsperilla
Summary: One-Shot. Spike's thoughts when Buffy comes to his crypt for information,for one seams like the thousanth time.


**Give It Up**

_What have you done to your hair, pet? It's all......blonde. Bright blonde, I mean. Heh, funny really, it's almost like mine. But it doesn't suit you, love, it doesn't suit you at all. It didn't suit AnYa when she tried it, and it doesn't suit you now._

"What are you stareing at?"She asks, difaint. Her hands on her hips as she glares him down.

"Nothing."

He waves his hand dismisively."Your hair. It's different."

She pulls a face.

"It's nice.".

She rolls her eyes.

_Why are you here, NOW, pet? What is it this time? Is dawn missing?Is the apocalypse coming?Have you found another use for me?How long will take for me to become dispensible this time? An hour? Ten minutes?A day?_

_((Cheers. Heres to dreaming, love. ))_

_....for the duration of a sentance? What information do you need that an encyclopedia can't tell you?For the duration of a painful interigation?_

"I need information."She said. It was an unnesasary thing to say.

He already knew what she needed.

He wouldn't tell her, just yet.

"oh? Is that all? Well, I don't have it. You can leave, now."He had it, of course he had it. He always knew what she needed.

_think that's all coincidence, pet? Think I could stand to see you hurt,to see you dead? Not like me, like forever? Think I could go through all that again? of course I know. Of course I'll tell you. You don't have to put your slayer skills to use to torture me, slayer. You do that well enough with your lips....oh not THAT way. Just hearing you speak............hell, Gloria was kinder, all knives and slaps. That painfull interigation sounds fun. Shall we get on with it, then?_

He held open the door as he had done before, but this time he didn't have the uncontrobable urge to start singing.

He didn't want her to go.

She couldn't, not yet. But she could fake it. She could make it hard for him, harder for him. She stepped across the threshold and started to leave.

Spike exhaled angrily, his shoulders slumped. He rubbed his temples. "Come back, pet."he murmured. "I'll speak."she turned back, her eyes hard. She came back inside. Spike stepped aside.

"You'll speak"she said,"like an obediant little dog. Only without the barking."She tossed her head, threw him a challenging look.

_You know I love the pain._

He laughs. She waits. He speaks:"Funny thing is,_pet,_you're as loyal as I am."He stands. He closes some of the distance between them. "As loyal as a dog. You keap coming back hear. And I'm not evan feeding you. That's what keeps a dog coming back. But what keeps you?"

_Have you forgotten you love it too?_

"Information."

_Oh sure. You say that. Say I'm your connection to the side of the dark. Well, you're right. but why are you right? Why don't you take that stake, and thrust it through my heart. Pull it out. Earth to earth. Ashes to Ashes. See me hover, skelital, a moment, exposed for what i really am. _

_Let me rest in peace._

_Dust to dust._

"Demons. Pendants with the creasent eye on them. Look like beautiful humans, act like...well....like demons."Her face distorts at the end of the sentance, it's almost comicle."Sound Familar?".

"Sounds a lot like me."He cocks his head, his lips slightly parted. He awaits her answer, perching on the edge of a cluttered table.

She sighs. She rolls her eyes. She turns just a bit, as if to leave.

"Doesn't it?"He's challenging her now.

She locks her eyes with his. His, cold and edged in something dangerous, chip or no chip. Hers, irritated,flecked in something evan more dangerous than his.

_What do you see when you look at me?_

_I'm like the greak god, of two faces._

_One minute I'm human. Evan you think I'm attractive..._

_The next, I'm immortal. Evil. My features are ridged, my eyes are wild, my teeth are dripping blood....._

_which face do you see?_

_Who am I to you?_

He can't stand it any longer. "they're called Sereians. Relitives of the sirens. Seductive....gorgeous...."he breathes the last word:"deadly...".

_Just like you,too, love._

"_does sound a lot like you"._ She murmurs.

Her eye's widen with fear as she realizes she spoke her thoughts aloud.

_What can I say, love? I've always been bad._

"What can I say, Love, I've always been bad."It doesn't matter how quietly she spoke. His heightened senses are superior to those of a humans.

Though perhaps not those of a slayer.

_Is this all because of Angle? You think that if you take what you want, something awful will happen. Nothing will hapen. Except that we'll both have what we want._

"Spike...don't..."she pleads.

"Buffy."

He takes a step closer. She looks down. Gently, he lifts her chin with two fingures.

"_there's nothing to be afraid of."_

"That's not true."

"There's always something to be afraid of. You know that better than any of us."His voice crakcs slightly as he speaks. "You know that."he says again. "But you've never let that stop you before! You never let it stop you anywhere else!"

_Give it up, pet._

"This is different."

He frames her cheak with his hand. Her eyes are huge and liquid, as large and brown as a freightened doe.

"Only if you make it different."

He ducks his head towards hers....his breath heaves his chest. There is passion in his spruce blue eyes, only just kept at bay....

_Give it up._

A tiny sob escapes her mouth. She turns, she grabs his arm. She stands, not quite on tiptoe.

_...give it up...._

She kisses him. Deaply, passionately, forgetting herself, looseing herself, looseing the line between herself and himself.

He's startled, he staggers backwards.

He falls.

He pulls her down with him.

She breaks away. But for once she doesn't leave. She let's him hold her. She sniffs, and pulls his arm around her. "_it's hard."_

"That's life."He gently strokes her hair.

_It's still rather pretty, afterall. And itll darken up in time. And the streightness is just different, that's all...._

She looks up. "Do you remember?"she whispers.

"All these years."He answers.

THE END

**A/N:So...that's all. First one-shot fic I've written for this site. Pretty please tell me what you think?With a cherry on top?**


End file.
